


Jin Discovers the Indie Rock RPF Kink Meme

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-Written, Crack, Extended Recess, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Jin has five Google alerts for the Indie Rock RPS Kink Meme: Part X sitting there, all innocent in his inbox.</cite> (Extended Recess AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jin Discovers the Indie Rock RPF Kink Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> Written in Katmillia's Extended Recess J-Pop RPF AU. [Click here](http://stupid-girl.net/recess.html) for the Extended Recess website.

Jin wakes up around lunchtime, checks his Facebook, Extended Recess's Myspace and his email, in that order. When he gets to his email, he shrieks. Because he has five Google alerts for the "Indie Rock RPS Kink Meme: Part X" sitting there, all innocent in his inbox.

Jin jumps up, doing a little dance in his track bottoms (after he stops choking on his coffee). He almost texts Kame to let him know that Extended Recess has finally made it big time (at 9:30 AM, Kame sent him a list of groceries for date night), but then thinks maybe he should check what sort of prompts people have left.

Jin's grin wilts as he reads on, because every single stupid Googlealert is for the one Jin set up for "+Jimmy +Mackey", maybe since the fucker had a CD out last week. Jin clicks over to the meme, and reads all 15 pages of comments on part ten, and the other nine parts. There's a thread for photomanips of Nagase in nothing but assless chaps that Jin expands (the technical achievement in some of them is really good), but no Extended Recess.

There's only one thing to do.

Well, two. First Jin leaves a prompt about Jimmy Mackey jerking off in his sasquatch suit.

* * *

  


**Extendedkk_mod** posted in **extended_recess**  


# Extended Kink - The ~~Official~~ Extended Recess Kink Meme!

so like I cant b the only 1 to want ER ffics! they r awesum!

Step 1: prompt ffics about your fav ER members (like the tlly awesome Jin Akanishi and his gorgoeus bf Kazuya Kamenashi! Step 2: write ffics about ER! Step 3: PROFT!!!

Play nice!!!

* * *

  


> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  can I hav Kazuya doing Jin in the ass but real detailed and like making it good and slow?

* * *

  


> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  Jin/Tegoshi Yuya, cross-dressing/handcuffs, after Jin's triumph at Miss Drag America, Tegoshi finds him backstage to see how loud Jin can scream.  
> 
>
>> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  jin wouldn’t do miss drag america who is yuya anyway? ur ofc? lame
> 
>   
> 
>
>> **Anonymous posted: [FILL] Alice in Wonderland in Chains - NC-17 - 1/? (expand)**  
> 

* * *

  


> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  Shirota Yuu/OFC (plz call her Stefani, k?). Stefani is dating Yuu, but she is sad he won't tell the guys about her but then he shows up on the night of the prom with this bigass limo and a corsage with 12 roses on it and everyone at her school sees them dancing together and Ben Atwood thinks he's so lame for taking Britanny to the prom instead of Stefani.  
> 
>
>> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  u is this u? u need 2 get laid

* * *

  


> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  Pi/Jin, why ER broke up - Meisa seduces Jin & Pi finds out and realises he's always loved Jin. They get really drunk and fight and have sex. Awkward morning afters also good.  
> 
>
>> **Anonymous posted:  
> ** gross man p and jin r bffs jin loves kazu  
> 
>>
>>>  **Anonymous posted: Screw you! I'm an old school ER fan! (expand)**
>> 
>>   
> 
>>
>>> **extendedkk_mod posted: ive freezed ur thread! play nice! (expand)**
>> 
>> **  
> **

* * *

  


> **Anonymous posted:  
> ** ER, gangbang! When the Recess Mobile's rocking, don't come knocking-- unless you want to join in!  
> 
>
>> **Anonymous posted:  
> ** This is awesome! Will ttly fill after current WIP is done.  
> 

* * *

  


> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  Jin/Kame, cooking! Can they be like making out while cooking dinner together?  
> 
>
>> **Anonymous posted:**  
>  That depends on whether Jin remembered to buy groceries.
> 
>   
> 
>
>> **Anonymous posted:** (expanded)  
>  >.> was ther a list?  
> 


End file.
